Sacrafice In The Name Of Love
by Majin Videl
Summary: An expert Hacker, as well as escapee, from the Enforcers, traces down the SWAT Kats. Being Misunderstood, she's taken as an enemy, and leads the duo streight into danger. (Jake OOC-may be confusing)
1. Default Chapter

There was a girl who had never met her family and lived alone near the suburbs of Megakat city. Her name was Trista as far as we know. She basically raised herself. Being experianced in almost anything hi-tech, she is considered a good asset to anyone who can find her. That's the catch: Who can Find her. She's also a loyal friend to anyone who is in her position. That's what throws her off, she has the problem of not knowing who's who. Often, she stumbles into bad situations, but a particualar duo of kats always seem to come to her rescue. She follows them back oneday to find out that these particualr cats couldn't be her heroes. Could they?  
  
"Jake," Asked Chance. "Where's my tool kit?"  
  
Jake, the slimmer, and orang-ish, one, looked up from the car he was working on only to hit his head on the hood. "Ow...last I saw it it was over with the rest of your stuff. Why, did you loose it again?"  
  
He nodded. Jake laughed and looked at him. "What do you need, anyway?"  
  
"Just a flashlight and wrench. Why? You got 'em?"  
  
"No, I don't. Try asking Pete."  
  
Pete was the older man who ran the Salvage Yard where they worked. No one had really wanted the job, but a twist of fate led them to it. Pete, as usual, was asleep in the office. Chance shook his head and poked the old man. Startled he jumped sky-high and asked who it was.  
  
"It's Chance, Pete. Can I borrow a 4inch wrench and a flashlight?"  
  
"yeah, yeah, whatever." He answered before passing out again. Chance grabbed the tools he needed and some Jake had asked for and ran back into the Garage.  
  
"I swear, Jake, he's gonna get us in trouble one of these days."  
  
"Sleeping again?"  
  
"uh huh. Maybe we should find a new security guard."  
  
"Maybe we should..." He paused. "But it's a good thing he sleeps, or else we'd be in trouble by now."  
  
"yeah, guess your right."  
  
Trista looked into the room the security guard was in. He was asleep, Perfect. She slid into the other room and heard the two cats talking about Tools, Security Guards, and Insulting each other. She laughed to herself and jumped into the rafters when one of them looked in her direction. These can't be my heroes...can they?  
  
She stared closely at Chance. That's got to be T-Bone...and that means the other one is...Razor...But they look so much diffrent.  
  
Jake looked up suddenly and she hid further into the darkness, but sadly she was spotted.  
  
"Chance," he whispered. "We have a visitor, and I don't think she's picking up her car."  
  
Chance looked to where Jake was looking. "How'd she get past Pete?" He whispered back.  
  
"I think we need a new security guard..."  
  
She looked down knowing she was caught. She dropped her cloak, and jumped landing on the pad of one paw, and knee of the other. Shaking off her long black pony-tail, she looked at the two.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jake.  
  
"Yeah, and how'd you find us??" Asked Chance. Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"One," She started. "Trista. And Two, your not that hard. I followed the jet."  
  
Jake looked at Chance who was ready to fight. "Chance, I don't think she's really a threat. Trista, what's your full or real name?"  
  
"Just Trista. I never met my parents. I raised myself, just outside of this place. I'm more valuable then you think."  
  
"Valuable?"  
  
"I'm a genuius when it comes to Hi-Tech. I could be your security guard."  
  
"You can't prove your trust. How can we trust you?"  
  
"Simple," She said pointing to the car. "All it needs is a new engine. Duh, and your camera up on the top has no lense, and your password is 'SKat'."  
  
"You hacked our security locks?"  
  
"Toldya I was good."  
  
"But how can we trust you?"  
  
"Ah, that can be harder. Well, I helped you back when you were on enforcers. I was the one who fixed the jet when you wern't around. Also I was the one who sent you that update before you went down. You know, the one that fixed your thrusters. I also grew up with Chance, and met you in HS." She thought about it a moment. "I also was the one who told Feral to lighten up when he fired you, and after, got fired for it."  
  
"Wait, wait, your Kiva?"  
  
"Yes," She said sadly. "I changed my name because I'm to valuable for them, if they knew I was Kiva they'd never let me in the air."  
  
Chance swept her up in a bone crushing hug. "Chance, back down a moment." Said Jake.  
  
Jake walked over and looked her over carefully. "If your Kiva, you'd have one silver eye, one Green eye, and a scar on your shoulder."  
  
She took out her light blue contacts, and slid her shirt down slightly. "Happy now?"  
  
He took her up in a bone-crushing hug. "Kiva, when did you find us?"  
  
"A year or so ago. I was waiting for my chance. I heard you talking about needing a security guard, so I decided I could pull it off. I just needed a good chance to jump on you." Said Kiva.  
  
"Jump---on---us?" asked Chance.  
  
"Not that way, idiot." She answered.  
  
"Ah, same old grace and charm, I see." Muttered Jake going back to his work.  
  
"Kiva, want to help?" asked Chance.  
  
"Sure, watcha doing?" asked Kiva.  
  
"Fixing a car, what's it look like?" 


	2. For His Honor

The room suddenly grew excessivly quiet, and She looked over at the window. The sun was just begining to set, and it looked wonderful. All she needed was the perfect person, and the perfect life. Just what she'd never have a chance at. She then snapped back into reality when Chance looked at her. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To drink, do you want anything?'  
  
"Nope, I'm good."  
  
"You sure? You've been quiet, and I know it's not like you."  
  
"It's just...nevermind..."  
  
"No, no, tell me."  
  
"Ever since we were kids I used to remember you always bragging about you were going to be a fighter piolot. And you shot down your chance. But we got seporated before high-school, and you told me that if you ever were an enforcer you'd be T-Bone...but you never let me in on the rest. So who's that delightful bunch of orange fur over there?"  
  
"It's Jake Clawson. I met him on the Enforcers. He was my co-piolet. We were both kicked off the enforcers for my stunt. He could have stayed, but I didn't bail out when I should have. We got permission from Calli to run our own set of enforcers. The dynamic duo--T-Bone and Razor. Razor is Jake. Jake has a son but he never sees the boy anymore, his ex won't let him, so it's just us two renewed bacholers. Fun isn't it?"  
  
"Umm...yes. How old is he?"  
  
"About 26. Why?"  
  
"Rats..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm 28. I'm just lonely, I thought maybe..."  
  
"Maybe you could like him in ways you wern't aloud?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I told you you wouldnt want to know."  
  
"Hey guys!" Shouted Jake.  
  
"What do you want, Jake?" Yelled Chance.  
  
"We got a call from Calli, I need someone to take to the ropes, and someone to take SG Duty."  
  
"OH, CAN I FLY THE JET????" Yelled Kiva.  
  
"You have any experiance under your belt?"  
  
"5 years with the enforcers, building, maintaining, and testing."  
  
"Sweet, Chance, Take SG, Kiva, let's ride."  
  
As they left Chance mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Chance," Called in Jake. "Can you hear me, Chance?"  
  
"Yes, yes, loud and clear."  
  
"Great, I need you to look up Trista Richardson, I think Kiva picked a bad name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Enforcers caught her. She's in for more then you think. I know your mad cause she took your spot, but we can use an extra hand. I can't man this thing on my own. I'm gonna set it to land outside the salvage yard, you can get it."  
  
"Don't get killed, I don't know what I'd tell your son."  
  
"Right. Catch ya on the flip side."  
  
"Keep the ear peice. We may need outside help."  
  
"Not with my luck...wich...sadly, has just ran out. I need to drop the wire, they caught me."  
  
"Jake, should I meet up? Where are you? Jake, what's your 20?"  
  
Static. Chance was pissed. He stayed by when one of the enforcers picked up the wire.  
  
"Sir," He heard. "I think he has other contacts he's not telling us about."  
  
"I'm telling you, her name is Kiva!"  
  
"We settled that dispute, now what were you doing out there when we didn't call for outside help? You have no warrent or authorization, and that damn death trap has no, id number on it!"  
  
"Of course it doesn't we have no need for that stuff. And we were there because we were called in by an outsider, I won't, no matter what you do, tell who. Just tell me my time, and I'll serve, but your not getting more from me."  
  
"Who was on the other end of the wire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, who was on the other end of the wire??"  
  
"None of your buisness."  
  
He paused and looked at the files that were just given to him.  
  
"Clawson, huh? You have a record with us."  
  
"Yeah, and I wasn't at fault for that."  
  
"The hell you weren't. You blew up part of our building."  
  
"It wasn't me, I was on the plane that fell. It was me and a friend. We were both on the squad."  
  
"Says here your 'friend' was Chance Furlong."  
  
"Yeah, it is. What of it?"  
  
"Salvage yard duty, huh? I presume that's where he's hidden?"  
  
"He's not hidden. He wasn't in on this in anyway. I swear to you."  
  
"Swear? Says you were one of truth. What happened to that? Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Fuck, this is over. You've damaged my pride far enough."  
  
"You have no right!"  
  
"Calli, I know your on the other side of that mirror. End this before he brings innocent people in! Give me my time and I'll be happy to serve it."  
  
"Calli isn't there. Feral won't let her in. Hmm. Lets bring your son in. How about that?"  
  
"I havn't seen him in 10 years, you can't take him."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
Just then Calli walked in. "Feral says to stop, and if not him, I have authority to. This has nothing to do with the case, it's all about payback for you, Nicra. Let him go. He'll serve his time. His son stays out, I can confirm there has been no interaction between the two in 10 years."  
  
"Calli you have no right to do this!"  
  
"I have Ferals written word, now stop."  
  
Calli had Jake taken back to his cell, and was very rudly, thrown back in. After they had him locked up they took Kiva into evaluation. Jake knew this was the end. She'd never keep them case closed. 


	3. The Payment of Innocence

This time Calli kept in the room behind the glass with Feral. The city never bothered with lie detector tests, so they kept minimum.  
  
"Says here you were abandon, is that right?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mother never wanted kids. My brother was with me, but died of Pnemonia a year after."  
  
"And how did you know Jake?"  
  
"We met a few years before when he was an enforcer."  
  
"And what was your part in the enforcers?"  
  
"Building, Maintaining, and Testing the fighter jets."  
  
"Ok, good, why were you fired?"  
  
"I wanted Feral to lighten up on the punisment. All they did was hit the wrong target. It was feral who should have been thrown. He shot out their thrusters, they fell and destroyed that part of the building."  
  
"And I understand you helped, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I sent him uplinks that would fix his damaged parts and switch him over to stick mode. Meaning I was flying, they were shooting."  
  
"And how exactly did you find them?"  
  
"I have contacts."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Privlaged information, sir."  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
"Kiva Darkpaw. I lived under an assumed name when I was on the enforcers so they wouldn't give me special treatment."  
  
"What was your assumed name?"  
  
"Trista Richerdson."  
  
"Lt. Feral, I suggest you look into that. When is your birthday?"  
  
"December 11."  
  
"Year?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Who was on the other side of Jake's line?"  
  
"Confidential."  
  
"Ah, so neither of you will give up. Says here you have a daughter?"  
  
"Adoptive. She was taken away from me 12 years ago."  
  
"Why was she taken away?"  
  
"I lost my job, and they found out I was hacking peoples shops. I wasn't taking anything."  
  
"We clarified that. What was the intention of this visit?"  
  
"We got a call from an unknown source."  
  
"On the side of the jet, read T-bone, and Razor. Who's T-bone, if your not them?"  
  
"Sir, that is strictly confidential."  
  
"Why did you join the S. Kats?"  
  
"I was--pardon my Canine--Pissed at Feral for firing me."  
  
"What is your call sign?"  
  
"I don't have one, sir."  
  
"That is all Kiva. Lt. Feral check in and see if she's telling the truth."  
  
Afterwords Kiva was slammed back into her cell. Lucily it was only the two of them, most people walked, but ex. enforcers. Jake ran to the side of the cell to check her. "You ok, Kiva?"  
  
"Just a minor scrape. Nothing I havn't had before. What's your sentance?"  
  
"Unknown, Calli hasn't decided yet. You?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Kiva, your joking right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say? Did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them nothing. I told them anything pertaining to me or may be on my record."  
  
"Why? You knew you'd get death. Why'd you keep it confidential?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked down sadly. "I'm Lt. Feral's daughter..."  
  
He gasped. "And he's giving you the death sentance?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet. Their checking my name. If I come clean then he'll lower it, but they're doing DNA too. He knows, he won't say."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kiva."  
  
"Don't be. Why do you think I saught you guys out?"  
  
"Revenge..."  
  
"He had no right to do what he did."  
  
"I didn't argue. Chance and I lasted longer then we expected off the squad. Kiva, we both have our pasts, but there's no getting over them."  
  
"No, there isn't. Which is why I had an idea. Did you get all the meeting Chance?"  
  
"Yes I did." came his reply.  
  
"Thanks. Now that's foolproof right?"  
  
"Yes, but they may drag me and Jace into this."  
  
"Jace?"  
  
"Jake's son. I won't break. Jace might."  
  
"Chance, call Amanda and give them a heads up."  
  
"Amanda? Woah, slow down. Amanda isn't around anymore, she dissapeared."  
  
"And for good reason..."Muttered Jake.  
  
"Find his home, and give him a heads up."  
  
"Right. Hell...can it wait? I gotta leave peacfully."  
  
"They found you?"  
  
"They're looking. I have them on my monitor. I gotta shut everything down and delete all the files."  
  
"Right. Jake'll work on it when he gets out."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"I got the death sentance for hacking."  
  
"Oh..." He paused, and cursed. "I gotta make it look innocent. Later. Good luck, both of you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She took that off and crushed it. She knew if they found him, they'd track her. 


	4. Taking On The Ropes

Minuets later Chance was on the spot. Calli kept an especially close eye on him. He was the one with the spotted past.  
  
"Mr. Furlong, correct?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that an assumed name?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"We found the jet at your hangar. We know you were involved. How?"  
  
"I ran all the test flights."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your record says you were uncontious when they found you after the crash. Give em an overview of what happened."  
  
"Jake had hit the target, but Feral was locked on as well. We hit the target and Feral got mad shooting out our thrusters. Kiva then sent the uplink. Kiva got caught and she was taken away. Manual overdrive kicked in, wich she programmed it to do. When we were hit again we crashed. Feral fired us both. Kiva went to argue her point and he fired her too."  
  
"Thank you, Furlong. Now, what happend after you were fired?"  
  
"Calli faught it in court."  
  
"And why did she fight it?"  
  
"That's for her and me only."  
  
"This interview is done. Throw him in with Clawson."  
  
"Hell that hurts!"  
  
"Chance!"  
  
"Jake!"  
  
The two buddies extanged hugs. "Kiva's asleep. Or I hope she is. She was hit pretty hard."  
  
"Hit?"  
  
"They shoved her right into the wall. She has a large gash on her forehead. I told them but no one's going to do anything. After all, she is getting death."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Did you tell Jace?"  
  
"Yes. They have him now. Chances are he'll be put with, or across from us. They don't seporate prime suspects."  
  
"Hard to believe this is happening. We were so careful for all those years...then.."  
  
"Jake, don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"No, it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I let Kiva take control. I got involved without learning. I knew her from enforcers and thought she was doing ok. All of a sudden she dived, I should have taken control, but I didn't. She landed in the woods and we went in blindly. She got caught, and since I had a crush on her, I went after her..."  
  
"Well, dad, that's a first. I don't think you've ever admitted to being in love." Shrieked Jace from across the room.  
  
"Long time no see lil buddy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you tell them anything?"  
  
"No, looks like were in the clear. Kiva is another story."  
  
"Did you catch when her procecution date was?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly another uniformed officer walked in. Flashed his badge to the guard. He went over and took Kiva, who was still out cold, hit her waking her up, and took Jace out.  
  
"Where are you going with them??????"  
  
"Feral wants to talk to them. What's it to you?"  
  
He growled. "I swear Chance, if they hurt either of them."  
  
"Jake, don't."  
  
"So...Kiva, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
!  
  
"Your an arrogant SOB. I spent 5 years working for you and you didn't care a bit."  
  
"Why did you protect them?"  
  
"They were friends. They are friends."  
  
"Right, and your my daughter."  
  
"I am."  
  
"We found that out."  
  
"Just kill me and get it over with, I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"If I authorize the jets, confess to Jake and CHance, and give you all your jobs back, will you tell me who called you in all these times?"  
  
"Not without a witness. One I can trust."  
  
"You have five minuets."  
  
She got up and left the room in the presence of a guard, and back to the cells.  
  
"He wants me to find a witness..."  
  
"To what?" asked Chance.  
  
"I can't tell you. I need to find someone I can trust. I trust both of you. Toss up."  
  
"Heads!" yelled Jake.  
  
Chance growled and threw the coin at him. "You hate it when I beat you to it, don't ya?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Feral's job, sorry."  
  
"Guard, I found one!" She shouted.  
  
The guard unlocked the door. "Wich one, Mrs. Feral?"  
  
"The orange one."  
  
"Orange, come with me."  
  
Kiva followed suit and landed, once again, in Feral's office.  
  
"Happy, Kiva?"  
  
"Yes. Now start!" Kiva hit a button on her watch.  
  
"Jake, I admit that I was the one who took your jet down. Chance will be told said truth too. I also want to offer the three of you your jobs back, or I can authorize the jets and let you run with the big dogs. I really didn't want to loose you two, you were the best on our team. Kiva pointed it out the last time she was here, and I was never able to admit it. All I ask is you tell us who kept calling you in."  
  
Jake looked at Kiva. "Shake both of us."  
  
They all shook hands. This signified that it was true, if not Kiva always had a backup plan.  
  
"One other thing, you can't do anything to the person we tell you."  
  
They got THAT in writing. "Jake? Kiva?"  
  
Both spoke up. "Mayor Calli..."  
  
Calli then walked in. "Thats' right, I did it. I couldn't see you doing what you did to them. They wern't at all at fault. And I fired you, why are you still here Lt. Feral?"  
  
"I know you fired me. And I won't go without signature."  
  
She thrust a peice of paper at him. "Signed."  
  
Jake started laughing. "Feral, you better start packing."  
  
He growled. "I will get you, Clawson."  
  
"By the way, we were perfectly justified."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jake threw the folded set of papers and 2 liscences at him. "Mine and Chaces liscences, as well as a presidental order to keep our line running. It's still S.O. and if word gets back to the president that you or anyone other then who we choose hears about this, you are to be held by the president. Feral, we were smart, we got records, we got authorization. You wern't doing your job. Calli knew, Calli said nothing because she was told not to. Bye."  
  
He growled again. "By the way, Feral. My name isn't the same as yours. You are my biological father, but I still am technically not your daughter. And you, my friend, are not my father." 


	5. The Third SWAT Kat

Calli walked into the room holding a set of Keys. Kiva and Jake followed. Chance was let out, but Jace was nowhere to be seen. "They took him for interrogation..."  
  
Jake went full stride to the Interrogation room only to run into Jace. "Dad were........." He looked up. "Free...."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
  
Kiva's watch beeped but didn't stop. "Shit! Out of time!"  
  
Chance looked at the woman. "huh?"  
  
"I had everything set on a timer. The hangar was to shut down everything and delete all the files if they took this to court. I expected them too. Sorry..."  
  
Jake looked at her. "It's ok, Kiva. We just got ourselves a new member."  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Chance?"  
  
"Hang on."  
  
Chance returned and cursed. "Jet's gone."  
  
"I had that set on a timer too. It was sent to the hangar when the alert went off."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You don't need to reprogram that. I wasn't that stupid."  
  
AT THE HANGAR  
  
"So an honorary member gets a special badge, a liscence, and what else?"  
  
"Depends on who the member is."  
  
"Well...in my case."  
  
Jake leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Chance told me you had the hots for me."  
  
"That dirty rat! I'll get him for that!"  
  
"You do that." He answered before fixing the car again.   
  
"Guess you don't need the cover-up anymore."  
  
"Yeah, we do. S.O. is a Secret Orginazition."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
She heard a knock at the door and looked at Jake. He nodded and she opened it. "Hi Jace."  
  
"Dad, my adoptive mother kicked me out. You know, legal age."   
  
He smiled and tossed him a suit. "Help me out with this Chevy, will ya? Calli needs it by Friday."  
  
"Does that mean I can stay?"  
  
"Nah, it means your punishment is helping me fix cars. Yes you can stay."  
  
"Sweet! Do I get to fly the jet too?"  
  
"Nope, that, my son, waits till your older."  
  
"Rats!"  
  
"You asked."  
  
"Jake, what's up with this?"  
  
"What exactly is 'this'?"  
  
"Chance is asleep under the car."  
  
"Kick him in the head, Kiva. Works for dad."  
  
He smacked him upside the head. "Idiot, you wanna die don't you?"  
  
She turned the car on, then turned it off. Suddenly he shot sky high hitting his head on the top of the car.  
  
"Ow...Where's my tools anyway?"  
  
"Wherever you put them last, Moron." 


End file.
